The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1
Here is part one of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *Filburt: MORNING IN PARIS, THE CITY AWAKES, TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME, THE FISHERMAN FISHES, THE BAKERMAN BAKES, TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME. TO THE BIG BELLS AS LOUD AS THE THUNDER, TO THE LITTLE BELLS SOFT AS A PSALM, AND SOME SAY THE SOUL OF THE CITY'S THE TOLL OF THE BELLS, THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME. Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves. *Puppet: They don't?!? *Filburt: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? *Puppet: Who? *Filburt: What is he? *Puppet: What? *Filburt: How did he come to be there? *Puppet: How? *Filburt: Hush! *Puppet: Ohhh... *Narrator: And I will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster! *(A wipe to a dark night. A band of gypsies quietly proceeding down the Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms is hiding) *Narrator: DARK WAS THE NIGHT WHEN OUR TALE WAS BEGUN ON THE DOCKS NEAR NOTRE DAME *Gypsy 1: Shut it up, will you! *Gypsy 2: We'll be spotted! *Tod's Mother: Hush, little one! *Narrator: FOUR FRIGHTENED GYPSIES SLID SILENTLY UNDER THE DOCKS NEAR NOTRE DAME. *Boatman: Four gilders for safe passage into Paris. *Narrator: BUT A TRAP HAD BEEN LAID FOR THE GYPSIES AND THEY GAZED UP IN FEAR AND ALARM AT A FIGURE WHOSE CLUTCHES WERE IRON AS MUCH AS THE BELLS *Gypsy 3: Judge Claude Devious Diesel! *Narrator: THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME JUDGE CLAUDE DEVIOUS DIESEL LONGED TO PURGE THE WORLD OF VICE AND SIN AND HE SAW CORRUPTION EVERYWHERE EXCEPT WITHIN. *Devious Diesel: Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice. *Guard 1: (To mother) You there! What are you hiding!?! *Devious Diesel: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her. *Narrator: She ran! *(As the gypsy mother tries to escape with her baby, Devious Diesel gives chase on horseback. She reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them.) *Gypsy Mother: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary! *(Diesel finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. The baby starts to go 'Oh?' innconetly) *Devious Diesel: A baby? *(Diesel uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.) *Devious Diesel: A monster! (looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Filburt and Stu Pickles) shouts out.) *Stu Pickles: Stop! *Narrator: Cried the archdeacon. *Devious Diesel: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs! *Stu Pickles: SEE THERE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILT ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME. *Devious Diesel: I am guiltless--she ran, I pursued. *Stu Pickles: NOW YOU WOULD ADD THIS CHILD'S BLOOD TO YOUR GUILT ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME. *Filburt: My conscience is clear! *Stu Pickles: YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MINIONS, YOU CAN CLAIM THAT YOU HAVEN'T A QUALM, BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM, NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, FROM THE EYES, THE VERY EYES OF NOTRE DAME! *Narrator: AND FOR ONE TIME IN HIS LIFE OF POWER AND CONTROL, DIESEL FELT A TWINGE OF FEAR FOR HIS IMMORTAL SOUL *Devious Diesel: What must I do? *Stu Pickles: Care for the child, raise it as your own. *Devious Diesel: What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-- *(He pauses as a thought creeps across his face.) *Devious Diesel: Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. *Stu Pickles: Live here? But where? *Devious Diesel: Anywhere. JUST SO HE'S KEPT LOCKED AWAY WHERE NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE. The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows--our Lord works in mysterious ways. EVEN THIS FOUL CREATURE MAY YET PROVE ONE DAY TO BE OF USE TO ME. *Filburt: And Diesel gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed... Mr. Bernard! NOW HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN, SING THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME. WHO IS THE MONSTER AND WHO IS THE MAN? Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts